The bird loving nut takes on parenthood
by special agent Ali
Summary: There was a reason Nate and Shane never took vacations. Jason can't help getting bored and that makes trouble. Shane wins a contest and takes Nate as his companion. Jason has a surprise for their return. Will be some discipline in later chapters.
1. the girl who 'stole' his heart

_**Hey gang, this is going to be a weird story. The Italics is me talking so every now and then I'll interrupt the story. Enjoy it. **_

_**There were reasons -they even had a list- why he wasn't allowed to be alone. **_

_**I don't mean they guard him twenty-four seven. I mean when Jason Michael Green is left alone for even a day he gets bored. He then has to amuse himself.**_

**Shane Gray and Nate Black decided to trust him. They brought him a bunch of birdhouses to build and made sure their three bedroom apartment had enough stuff to occupy the twenty-two year old.**

"**Thanks guys, these will look great on our tree" Jason exclaimed when he saw the houses. **

**The 'tree' wasn't theirs but it had so many houses on it by now the landlord named it Jason's tree.**

"**Yeah Jay, they certainly will, Nate and I will be back Monday, only two days, one, two, that is it" Shane said. Jason smiled at him.**

"**I can count Shane, besides don't you two think I've grown up, I will be fine" he answered.**

**Nate and Shane gave each other nervous looks anyway. Nate picked up the notebook the two also left.**

"**Remember the rules we made Jay, just….please don't do anything dumb" Nate said. Jason rolled his eyes. He got up and grabbed the suitcases by the door.**

"**Go, have fun you two, trust me" he said. He led the way and put everything in Shane's trunk.**

"**You know…we don't have to go" Shane started and Jason glared at him.**

"**You won the contest Shane, you been talking about this for a week now go and have fun" he answered.**

**There had been a radio contest a month ago and Shane won. He knew the lyrics to a song and managed to get the right call in. **

**The winner got a weekend trip to Florida and the winner got to bring one lucky friend. Jason immediately nominated Nate and told him to get some sun. **

**Nate was a workaholic anyway as Jason pointed out and it was set.**

**Now as the two were set to leave, Nate wished it was Jason going. But the two younger members knew they'd have to trust their friend eventually.**

"**You're right, I'm sorry dude, we'll be back Monday, come on Nate" Shane apologized. Jason smiled and shared a group hug.**

"**Have fun" he waved them off. The happy teenager then walked back to the bottom floor apartment and shut the door.**

_**Hey, you know, I could tell you that Shane and Nate had an awesome time in Florida. (They did) and they came back to see Jason finished all his birdhouses (he did) and that they were wrong to judge him. **_

_**I could, but I'm not a sappy writer. **_

**Jason did get bored. He finished all the houses (there were six) and had finished painting the last one when he sighed.**

"**I miss them" he admitted. It was around dinner time, about eight hours after two thirds of Connect Three had left. Jason needed fresh air he decided. He grabbed his keys, his coat and his cell, locked the door and left.**

_**Again, I could tell you all Jay did was get dinner (slice of pizza and a soda) and went home. Again though, I'm not that kind of writer.**_

**Jason did get his pizza but he didn't head home after. He decided to drive around a while on his full tank of gas. **

**He did go home eventually. Three hours later he opened the door, though he wasn't exactly alone. His visitor stopped at the door and stared at him. **

_**Confused? I'm sure you realized the visitor is a human, a child actually. She's a little girl around the age of ten or eleven, I'm not sure which though.**_

_**Her name is Katherine, she hasn't told me or him the rest. Apparently she has no family and she's a runaway from the orphanage, about three or four miles away. **_

_**How did Jason find her? I'm getting to that reader, be patient already. Sheesh!**_

**Jason traveled around for a half hour before stopping at a supermarket. He needed to fill up and he wanted a snack. With a station in front, he decided to kill two birds with one stone.**

"**Kill two birds with one stone? That's cruel" he muttered as he remembered the saying. He heard Nate say it once and nearly had a heart attack.**

**He was still pondering the horrible expression when a young girl ran out of the supermarket, an employee chasing her. Jason saw she had stuff in her arms and the good man blocked her off.**

"**Don't you know stealing is wrong?" he scolded her and the girl struggled against his grip.**

"**Stop struggling kid, your going back in and apologizing and I'll pay for your stuff" Jason said. His kind gesture did make the kid stop. She nodded.**

"**Okay mister, I'm sorry" she said.**

"**That's better but you should be apologizing to this nice gentleman as well" he scolded her and she looked up at the angry cashier.**

"**Sorry mister" she mumbled.**

**The cashier looked at her then Jason. "She yours?" he asked and Jason shook his head.**

"**Never met her before but I couldn't let her get away with it" he answered.**

**The cashier smirked, somewhat amused at his actions. "Well thanks man" the cashier said. "Your welcome….Mark" Jason answered looking at the name tag.**

**Mark then glared at the little girl who looked away. Jason saw tears fall from her eyes.**

"**Pl…please…let me go….I…I didn't have money and I real hungry" she said.**

**Mark didn't have sympathy for her. "What's your phone number?" he asked.**

**He pulled out a cell phone and the girl shrugged. "I don't know, the orphanage didn't tell me" she said. Jason and Mark shared a look.**

**Jason bent and lifted her chin. "You ran away?" he asked gently and she nodded.**

"**No one wants a big kid anyway, figured I could get by on my own" she admitted. "I…I don't want to go to jail…please don't call the police…I'm real sorry misters" she sobbed.**

**She broke down and fell to her knees. She sobbed into her hands and Jason went to his own knees. **

"**It's okay…" he whispered. He put his arms around her and the girl hugged back. It had been a long time since she had been hugged.**

"**I…I'm Katherine…the kids called me…Katie" she said. "What…what you gonna do to me?" she asked.**

**Mark had gone quiet and closed his phone. Jason looked at him. "If I pay for everything she took can I take her with me? She's just a kid and I think she's learned her lesson" he said.**

**Mark nodded. "Come with me, I'll ring everything up and then we'll forget this" he said.**

"**The…thank you sir…I'm real sorry for the trouble…I won't be bad no mores" Katie said. Mark smiled at her.**

"**Apology accepted Katherine" he said. The three went into the store and ten minutes later Jason left again. He had the packages in one hand and Katie's hand in the other.**

**He put Katie's now paid for items in his trunk and then opened the backseat.**

"**Get in kid" he told her and she obeyed. "What you gonna do with me mister?" she asked.**

"**First, stop calling me mister, my name is Jason and second, you're coming with me to my place, it's late and I am an adult and as one, I can't let a kid wander around so late at night" he said.**

**Katie nodded. "Thank you Jason, you're a real nice man, I'm glad I ranned into ya" she said.**

"**Me too kiddo" Jason answered. Katie smiled. **

"**Tomorrow, I'll have to take you back to your orphanage" he said then and her smile vanished.**

**She began to moan. "Let me finish Katherine" he said and she stopped but folded her arms.**

"**I have to take you back if you're going to live with me permanently, I think it's illegal to just take in a little kid off the street" he said.**

**Katie's eyes widened. "You…you want me Jason?" she asked and Jay nodded.**

"**Every child should be wanted, but I don't tolerate lying, cheating or stealing" he said and she nodded.**

"**Sorry sir, I will be good I promise" she told him and he nodded. "Good, now relax kiddo" he said and Katie closed her eyes.**

**She was sound asleep when Jason parked and Jason carried her inside and laid her on his bed. He ruffled her brown hair and smiled.**

"**I'm….I'm a father wow" he murmured. Shane and Nate would be surprised that was for sure.**

**Jason got the packages and put everything away. He then noticed he had about a million missed calls.**

"**Hey Nate" he greeted his band member when the guy picked up.**

"**Dude finally, you didn't burn down the house did you?" he asked and Jason grimaced.**

"**That happened once" he argued. "Everything is fine Nate, I went out for pizza" he added. 'And I brought home a child' he thought but didn't add.**

**Nate sighed. "Sorry, we got here good, plane was boring but the weather is beautiful, feels nice to relax for once" Nate said.**

**Jason smirked. "Thanks Jason for the great idea" he said and Nate rolled his eyes.**

"**Yeah yeah, every now and then your brain works, anyway glad your okay, you had no trouble today right?"**

"**Nope, I told you I can be trusted"**

"**Yeah well I do know you Jason, hang on Shane wants to talk" Nate answered and the phone was passed.**

"**Sup dude, the beach is awesome and not just the waves" Shane greeted. Jason laughed, typical Shane after the ladies.**

"**Look, don't touch, you do have a beautiful girlfriend" he said.**

"**Don't tell her I was looking" Shane answered.**

"**I won't, have fun Shane and make sure you leave all the pretty girls there" he said.**

"**Whatever Green, make sure you don't kill our house, and don't buy no more puppies or presents or whatever you think of" Shane said.**

"**Gotta go, talk to you soon" **

"**Bye Shane, Bye Nate" Jason answered and hung up. **

'**Katie isn't a puppy, those two will understand, I can't abandon her' he thought**

**Jason sat on the couch and curled up. He drifted off thinking about how proud his friends would be of what an awesome dad he was going to be.**

_**Yeah proud. Lol.**_

_**Hope you liked chapter 1, review please**_


	2. Katie Green

_Hope the twenty-seven people who clicked on the story enjoyed it. But will it kill you to leave a review. Takes less than a minute and you may get a review back if I know any of your stories. I'm just saying lol_

_Oh and I'm skipping the adoption scene since its pointless to write about something I have zero intelligence on. Know idea how long it'd take so I'm ranging four hours to be safe. Jason may be quirky but I believe he'd make an awesome dad._

_Anyway I'm done babbling, here is chapter 2. Also C3 live a few blocks from Mitchie here._

It was almost nine when the young girl woke up. Katie rubbed her eyes and looked around the unfamiliar room.

All the ten year old could remember was running away from the orphanage.

So she did what any child would do, waking up in an unfamiliar place. She screamed. Loudly.

Jason nearly dropped the hot pan he was cooking bacon with on his foot. He put it on the stove, turned off the heat and ran to his room.

"Katherine? Are you all right kid?" he immediately asked. He opened the door and rushed to her. Katie had started crying into her hands but she looked up when he entered.

"J…Jason?" she asked, his name and their meeting coming back to her. He nodded and opened his arms to her.

She jumped into them and sobbed on his shirt. "I'm sorry…I forgot and got scared" she apologized. Jason rubbed her back lovingly.

He sat down and pulled her into his lap. "Don't be sorry, are you all right now?" he asked and she nodded.

He smiled and stood up, lifting her with him. He carried her out and to the kitchen. He put her down and opened the freezer.

"I started breakfast, Nate brought pancakes, French toast and we have a few cereals" he said.

"Nate?"

Jason realized what he said and smiled. "My best friend. I share this apartment with him and my other friend Shane. You ever hear of Connect Three?" he asked and Katie shook her head.

"You have a band? That's pretty cool, I haven't listened to good music since my parents died three years ago" she answered.

"That's actually when I met the guys" he mused. Katie smiled.

"So where are they?" she asked.

"They'll be back tomorrow, Shane won this contest a while ago and he took Nate with him to Florida, I hope they had fun" Jason answered.

"So…what are we having miss Katie?" he asked. His stomach growled and Katie giggled.

"French toast sounds good" she said and Jason nodded. He got out the box from the freezer and placed the frozen squares on two plates.

When they finished and cleaned up, Jason decided to get the adoption out of the way.

First though he needed to get Katie something nice to wear. All the kid had was a duffle bag with two wrinkled shirts and three wrinkled shorts, mixed in with a few undies and socks.

"It was all I had time to grab" Katie said when she dumped the bag. "Okay then, we'll go shopping" Jason said.

He went to the phone and dialed a number. "I think we need a woman's opinion" he explained.

"Hey Mitchie, it's Jason" he said when someone picked up.

"You bored already rock star?" Mitchie answered with a giggle. Shane had called her about the contest the second he heard his victory.

"Ha ha Torres, no I need your help, can you swing by?" he asked. Mitchie nodded then realized he couldn't see her movements.

"Sure Jay, I got no plans" she said. Jason smiled, grateful it was Sunday and Mitchie didn't have school till tomorrow.

"Cool, thanks Mitch" he answered and hung up.

"She pretty?" Katie asked when he put down the phone. Jason looked flustered. He never thought of his best friend's girls like that. But he couldn't lie, Mitchie was pretty.

"Yeah, I guess, I don't know, she's Shane's girl" Jason said.

"Oh…so who is your girl?" she asked and the look on his face gave her the answer.

Katie bit her lip and threw her arms around him. "I'll be your girl then Jason, I mean I am going to be your girl anyway" she said and Jason smiled.

"Works for me" he said. He went to the couch and sat to wait for his friend and Katie sat on him.

"So while we wait, why don't we get to know each other?" Jason suggested and Katie nodded.

"Okay, my full name was Katherine Danielle Robin and I'm turning eleven next month on September 15'th" she began.

"That's a beautiful name" Jason said and she grinned. "I like it, so what's my new last name?" she asked.

"Green, if you want" he answered. "Katie Green, I like that" Katie said.

They went on like that and Katie looked in awe at Jason's tale of their awesome band.

"I don't really have our music here, we don't exactly listen to ourselves when were hanging out" Jason said when Katie asked if she could hear C3.

"I'll buy you the CD and your own player" he added when she looked disappointed. Katie grinned and hugged him just as the bell rang.

"That must be Mitch" Jason said and took Katie off his lap and she followed him to the door.

He opened the door and Mitchie grinned at him. "Hey Mitch, you're a lifesaver" he greeted.

Mitchie nodded. "So what's the…." she began and spotted Katie.

Jason smiled. "Mitchie Torres meet Katie Green, I'm going to adopt her today and that's why I called, the kid needs some nice clothes" Jason said.

Mitchie looked at the kid to him. "Whoa rock star, start that over" she said and Jason sighed. He told her the entire story of meeting Katie.

Mitchie looked at Katie who looked at the floor. "I was so dumb but I think it was fate, I really like Jason" Katie mumbled.

Mitchie nodded. "I like him too" she said and Katie smiled at her. Mitchie then pulled Jason away from the door and to the couch. Katie watched but didn't follow.

"Jason…does my boyfriend and Nate know?" she asked and he shook his head.

"I know Mitchie…this is a big thing but I promised her…the kid lost her parents three years ago and…look at her Mitch, she needs me" Jason added.

Mitchie sighed. "You know I'll help anyway I can but the guys are not going to be happy about this" she said.

Jason shrugged. "Who cares? I won't abandon her, Nate and Shane will deal with it" he said.

He didn't want to go further into the conversation and went to Katie.

"Ready kiddo?" he asked and Katie nodded. She put on her shoes and Mitchie followed them out.

They went to Wal-Mart. Jason didn't really care for the place but the place did have good prices.

Katie picked two nice dresses and a half dozen new outfits. Jason then brought her a few toys to play with plus the promised CD and player.

He didn't even put on a disguise. People left the three alone, obviously assuming they were a family. A couple kids waved and he waved back.

"My dad is famous, how cool is that?" Katie said with a grin to Mitchie. The three went on line and paid.

Mitchie really had no plans so she went to the orphanage as well. The lady there looked relieved to see Katie.

"Katherine Danielle" she greeted her and Katie clutched Jason's hand.

"Madame, I found your runaway and I want to keep her" Jason said holding out a hand.

The lady shook it. She kept hold of it as she studied him. "Wait, your that guy from Connect Three aren't you?" she finally asked.

"Got a few new kids who had players with your music" she added and Jason smiled.

A few hours later, Jason signed the papers. It took a while because the lady had to make sure Katie was in good hands.

Katie beamed as Jason finished signing. "Yay! I have a daddy again and he is the coolest guy ever" she singed.

She wanted to say goodbye to the friends though and a half hour longer the three left the orphanage.

"Congrats Jason, Katie you do have an awesome dad" Mitchie said to both.

To celebrate, Jason took both girls out for dinner and after they went to the movies.

After the movie, Katie fell asleep in the car as Jason drove home. He lifted his daughter and kissed Mitchie's cheek.

"Thanks Mitch, drive safe" he told her as she got in her car.

He watched her leave and then put Katie to bed. He then began to worry about his two best friends.

'I wonder how much they'll yell this time' he pondered as he laid out on the couch again.

_Reviews are loved _


	3. A bad reunion, a possible end of C3?

_**Glad the story is getting appreciated but I'd like more reviews. It takes shorter time to type a ten word review than to read 1000 words you know.**_

_**Thanks for reading this though, I appreciate it. **_

_**I disclaim owning the Jonas Bro's cool characters Shane, Nate and my guy Jason. I don't own Ms. Torres either. All I own is the story, my crappy laptop and Katherine Danielle Green.**_

**When Katie woke up she didn't feel scared. She was happy instead. She finally had a new family after three awful long years.**

**She noticed on the small side table that held a lamp was the player her new dad brought. It had batteries in it and C3's CD. She beamed. **

**She picked it up and put on the headphones. The first song was 'Play my Music' and she instantly fell in love.**

**After a couple rounds she had the lyrics down and Jason laughed as he opened the door to see her dancing crazily.**

"**Turn on that radio as loud as it can go" she was singing. She then noticed Jason and pressed pause.**

"**Morning Daddy, I love your music, Nate and Shane have great vocals" she greeted him. Jason nodded.**

"**Yeah they do, you probably won't hear me because I'm the backup vocals, I'm not much a singer, I do play that mean guitar lead" he said.**

"**Wow really! I love the guitar, before I ran off, this new kid Danny was trying to teach me, I know three cords" Katie said.**

**Jason looked impressed. He grabbed the guitar sitting in the case by his closet and handed it to her.**

**Katie smiled as she held the beautiful instrument. Carefully she hit the strings with the pick and showed off her mediocre skill.**

**Jason picked up another guitar. He opened his closet to about ten or twelve cases and picked up the top one.**

"**Wow, I thought Danny's was nice but yours are awesome" Katie exclaimed.**

"**Thanks, I like guitars, they hold amazing power especially with amazing crowds we play to" he said.**

**The two became so engrossed with the guitars they didn't hear the door open.**

"**I was certain Jay would have been there with a sign" Shane said to Nate as they set down their bags.**

**Nate nodded but then he heard the guitar playing. "That explains it, I don't know which he obsesses with more, his bird houses or all those guitars" Nate answered.**

"**I hope it's the guitars, he is the lead" Shane said. **

**Nate rolled his eyes as the two reached Jason's room. Nate opened the door to see Jason sitting on the bed with a young girl.**

"**Gee buddy, wait till we leave then hold a fan convention?" Shane asked and Jason looked up.**

"**Guys? Oh shoot, it's noon already, I'm….I'm so sorry, got caught up, Katie wanted to learn" Jason answered.**

**Nate held up a hand. "It's okay, our fans are important" Nate answered and Jason bit his lip.**

**He got up and hugged both guys together. "Well, I'm happy your home" he said.**

**He then turned them around and pushed them out his room. "Wait here Katie bear, I need to talk to them alone" he told Katie who nodded and went back to playing 'play my music.'**

"**Dude, what the heck, we weren't going to hurt her" Shane exclaimed. He checked himself for bruises. Jason rolled his eyes, grabbed both guys arms and dragged them to the living room.**

"**Ow, gosh dude, trying to bruise us?" Shane asked then, rubbing the sore.**

"**Sorry, but Katie…she's not…she's not a fan, kid never heard of us till I brought her the cd yesterday" Jason said.**

**Nate and Shane shared a confused look.**

"**I…I'm confused" Nate finally voiced. "I got the CD at Wal-Mart, Mitchie was right, only spent fifty dollars on the clothes, doll and player" Jason clarified.**

"**Not the CD…wait why are you buying" Nate stuttered. He stood and pointed at the hall that led to Jason's room. "who is that girl Jason?" Nate asked, praying she wasn't who he thought.**

"**She's….Katie Green….my new daughter" Jason answered. Nate paled and Shane opened his mouth in shock.**

"**Your….I told you we were only going two day…why do you not think?" were the first words Shane asked. He technically shouted them.**

"**I did think…kid has no family…she ran away from her orphanage Saturday…stole from a supermarket…I…I don't want her to think she has to do that…she is a good kid" Jason stuttered.**

"**So you adopt her? Your only twenty-two and what about the band?" Nate asked.**

"**What are you saying Nate?" Jason asked. His eyes darkened. **

"**I'm saying your too young for one and your being a jerk for not thinking about us in your dumb plan" Nate clarified.**

"**Dumb? Jerk? Who the heck are you to judge me Nathan? I am not abandoning Katherine, I love her"**

"**You known her two days! You said she was a thief, have you made sure she didn't take our stuff?" Shane asked. Jason wanted to punch him.**

"**She never been in your rooms and she promised not to do it again" Jason yelled.**

"**If she does?" Nate asked. The two were concerned for Jason. They didn't care for the lonely girl.**

"**I'll handle it then, I'm her dad"**

"**No, you're a twenty-two year old man-child who should just give her back" Nate yelled.**

"**Go to Hell Nathan! Same to you Gray! I knew you'd be mad but I hoped you'd understand. I hoped you'd be happy to help me but you…" Jason yelled.**

"**You know what…if Connect Three is so important than find another lead guitarist cause I quit" Jason finished. He stood and rubbed his temples, frustrated.**

"**Jay…come on you don't mean that" Nate said, softening. The oldest member did mean it though.**

"**Yeah…I do Nate…if you two jerks can't accept her then I'm done" Jason said quietly.**

"**Jason" Shane started but the man brushed past him and Nate and to his room.**

**A few minutes passed before Jason walked out with Katie in tow. Jason looked at his friends, turned and lifted Katie.**

"**I will not abandon her" he said. **

**Katie looked at her father's face to the stunned roommate's. **

"**No…Dad don't do this" she stared and Jason looked at her. "It's not your fault baby girl, I won't leave you just them" he told her. **

**Katie didn't argue. She wanted him as much as he wanted her. Only one day and they already had a good, strong bond.**

**Jason shot both Nate and Shane a dirty look. "I'll be back with a truck tomorrow, Katie and I will rent a hotel room, I'd hate for us Greens to bother you" he said coldly to them.**

"**Jason…don't do this man…let's sit and talk" Shane said. Katie was for the idea but her dad wasn't.**

"**Already did Shane, you two made me mad" he said. He then softened, if not a little.**

"**Look…I won't get the truck…not yet…I just can't be with you two right now" he said and left the apartment.**

**He took her to his car and put her down beside it. Katie climbed in and stared sadly at the apartment. She opened the window and waved to the Shane who followed them.**

**Shane waved back. Then the car left.**

"**Well that was a warm welcome back" Shane said as he slammed the front door.**

**Nate nodded and tossed him his cell phone. "Call Mitchie, Jason said he was with her, maybe she can calm him" Nate said. It was a plan. Only plan they had.**

**One thing, C3 was not about to split up without a fight. Even if it became a fistfight.**

_**Oooh nice drama moment huh? Will Jason leave? Will C3 remain friends with him? Will you all review? **_

_**If I can get three reviews wanting Jay to stay I'll make a plan. If not I'm giving it a chapter then….**_

_**Yeah like I'm divulging that. Review though or I will have to do something drastic. **_


	4. Sweet child of his and the blame game

_Hi, okay I won't do anything drastic since I got 3 reviews but Jason is still mad and he told me to let him vent so I will obey. _

Katie watched as they pulled away from the apartment. She stared out the window till she couldn't see Shane anymore.

"I'm sorry dad" she finally said. Jason stole a quick look at her and used one hand to ruffle her brown hair.

"Don't be kiddo, I told you I wasn't going to abandon you" he said.

Katie nodded. She looked back out the window. She had to get him back with his friends she decided.

Jason had taken a big chance on her. It was time to repay the favor.

Jason drove for a little bit before finding a cheap looking motel. He parked and they went inside. Jason asked for the best room available and the man called a bellhop who led them to the top floor.

It had two beds and while not as cozy as the apartment, Jason smiled anyway.

"Get settled Katie bear, we may be here a while" he told her and Katie nodded.

"Dad….Can I call that Mitchie woman?" she asked and Jason didn't answer right away.

"Katie…""Please daddy…I need some girl talk…unless you want to girl talk with me about stuff" she said and Jason definitely did not want to do that.

He punched in the numbers, hit call and tossed the phone to her.

"I'm going to see what's around, don't let anyone in and do not leave this room" he said and Katie nodded.

Mitchie was still talking to Shane when her phone beeped, announcing another caller.

"It's Jay" she told him.

"Maybe it's Katie, answer it and then call me back, love you" Shane answered.

"Love you back handsome" she said and he hung up. She connected to the other line.

"Hello? Sorry was talking to Shane Jay" Mitchie said. Katie giggled.

"Nope it's the other Green, hi Mitchie" she said.

"Hey Katie, I heard about the guys fight" Mitchie said.

"It's…its my fault Mitchie, I heard it all…I always was a nosy child" Katie admitted.

"No Katie it's not, Shane told me about it and he and Nate are to blame" Mitchie comforted her.

Katie sighed. "I guess it doesn't matter who you blame, the question is how do I fix this?" she asked.

"I don't know princess, just be good and hopefully Jason will calm down, I think he just go excited, he's taken a big step being a father" Mitchie said.

"I know…he's a great man…but there has to be something I can do" Katie said.

"I promised Shane I'd call back but don't worry kid, we'll figure this out" Mitchie said. Katie nodded.

"Sure Mitchie, tell him I said hi and…I'm sorry for making him hate me, tell Nate that too" she said.

She then broke into tears. "Tell them Mitchie, tell them I'll….I'll go back to the orphanage if that's what they want" she went on.

She chose to say that as Jason walked back in. He found a snack machine and after choosing a snack decided to head back to see if his daughter was hungry as well.

He stormed over and grabbed the phone out of her hand.

"Mitchie! Tell your stupid boyfriend he made a little girl cry. Katie doesn't deserve to feel guilty for their stupidity" he said.

"I didn't say she did Jason and I'd appreciate it if you didn't yell at me" Mitchie said.

He lowered his voice. "Sorry, but tell them that Mitch" he said.

"I will" Mitchie agreed. "Bye Jay, tell Katie bye" she said then and hung up.

Jason hung up and turned to Katie. He got down to her level.

"Look at me Katherine" he instructed and she looked up.

"This is not your fault do you understand" he said and she nodded.

"But…"

"No Katherine, this was my choice, I want to be your father and they don't understand that" he interrupted.

Katie nodded. Jason sat on the bed. "No one should have to be alone, I can't take care of everyone but least I'm trying" he said.

Katie nodded again. "I'm glad it was me you chose" she said and he smiled.

"Me too, don't worry kiddo, I'll handle this" he said.

Katie smiled. "I know you will daddy and I'm sorry, I won't blame myself anymore" she promised.

Jason nodded and hugged her.

"Good, let me take care of it, you just have fun and relax" he told her.

Katie nodded and crawled away and laid on the bed. She took out her cd she had put down and listened to C3's cd.

_Okay it was a filler, there's going to be a lot of those. Should I bring Caitlyn into this? Do you think Jason should forgive the guys? Think the guys feel guilty?_

_If you have ideas tell me, I like ideas. They may even be used in the story. _


	5. Smitchie scene, cause Jemi asked

_Waz up peeps _

_Okay I got two awesome ideas from two awesome reviewers. Thanks you two. Got my gears turning. I may or may not use them though. I'm still figuring this tale out. _

_Oh, and you all reading, have to read the camp rock second session books. I just got the last one number eight and I love them all. They are really good, trust me._

_I'll shut up now, author out. _

_Oh, for anyone that cares, in this and pretty much any camp rock tale I write, the characters all live in the same hometown, its easier that way._

_So basically, the guys live in an apartment a few blocks from the Torres. Caitlyn is in the apartment above them._

_Okay, one more thing, this is a Smitchie chapter,, I'll get back to the Greens soon._

When Michelle Torres -Mitchie to everyone- hung up she didn't know what to do.

It was weird, she never heard Jason yell like that. It was as though someone kidnapped the Jason who was fun, playful and nowhere near parenthood and gave them the total opposite.

Then again, this was something Jason would do. From what Shane had told her it seemed he was just doing a kind gesture. She remember when he found a wounded bird and kept it till it was better.

In a way, Katie was the same wounded bird. She was a little girl who lost her parents years ago and finally had enough of being alone. She decides to take care of herself.

Jason then runs into her when her plan backfires. The kid didn't seem to be a bad girl, just scared and helpless. She has no money and makes a bad decision.

"Why must you be so damn sweet?" she asked aloud. To the empty room.

Jason could have brought her back to the orphanage. He could have forgotten about her. He was just too stubborn. Just like with the wounded bird.

The more she thought about it, the more she loved him. He willingly gave himself to her. Nate and Shane really screwed up this time.

She had to help too. Jason had a point. People -and animals- shouldn't have to suffer. He was just helping to make one less miserable person on planet Earth.

Mitchie sighed and laid out on her bed. She closed her eyes and pictured Katie. Sweet, little Katie. Mitchie pictured Katie laughing as she pushed her on a swing.

Katie crying as she fell and Mitchie fixing her scraped knee. Katie hugging her tight after.

It was a very beautiful picture.

Katie leaned back and opened her mouth to tell Mitchie she loved her but instead of her voice came a chime noise.

Mitchie opened her eyes to see it was her phone. Shane. She forgot about him.

"Hey beautiful, you forget about me?" Shane greeted, teasing her.

"Hey, maybe, who are you again?" she responded. Shane gasped.

"Maybe? I'm offended Mitchie Torres, I can't believe anyone could forget the awesome Shane Gray" Shane responded.

"You'll get over it" was her reply. "It was Katie on the phone, she started crying, guess she feels guilty" Mitchie said.

Shane whistled. He felt bad about that. He loved children, they were almost all their fans. Them and those crazy teenagers who wanted to marry the guys.

He didn't even give it a chance was what bothered him. He just went along with Nate and yelled.

Jason was a great man, Shane realized. Greater than he ever gave him credit.

Shane suddenly realized, as he thought, the other line was silent. He checked the phone and he was still connected.

"Mitch? You there rock star?" he called out.

"Yeah, you taking revenge on me already?" she asked and Shane laughed.

"Actually no, but now I guess were even" he admitted.

"Look, I admit it, I acted like a jerk, I'll apologize to both of them and I'll be the best uncle ever" he added.

"Good…" Mitchie responded but Shane knew there was more. It was almost a year now since he met her after all.

"But…." he prompted and Mitchie giggled.

"You know me too well" she admitted. Shane nodded.

"Yes, yes I do Ms. Torres" he agreed.

Mitchie hesitated. "It's….It's nothing Shane" she finally said. Shane didn't buy it.

"Mitchie…we known each other almost a year now, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I was just thinking…do you think Jason would let me be Katie's godmother?" she asked.

"Sure…why wouldn't he?" Shane asked. He had a feeling Mitchie wasn't telling him the whole truth. She had lied last summer just to fit in.

"I don't know, Jason's changed. He's protective of Katie and…I don't know if he'd let me" Mitchie admitted.

"Of course he would, look I'm just driving around, had to get away from the fighting, want to do something with me?" he asked.

"Sure…what fighting though?" she asked.

"Caitlyn found out about our fight, apparently she called Jay just after you did and he told her. She ran downstairs and pounded on our door. She yelled at me and I ran off" Shane explained.

"Ooh, Caitlyn fury, not a pretty picture" Mitchie answered. She didn't bother making fun of him running, cause she did it a few times. Caitlyn was not a girl you messed with.

"Yeah…so you want to hang out?" he asked again.

"Sure, why not come over? My dad's at work and my mom is doing some bake sale she promised her friend she'd help weeks ago" she answered.

"Must be cool being an only child"

"Sometimes, but I do get lonely too, Sierra was my only friend till last year" Mitchie responded. Shane nodded. She had told him in their second canoe ride last year. It was one of the main reasons he forgave her so easily.

That and he had fallen in love but Mitchie didn't know that.

Mitchie fell in love too though so it didn't matter.

"All right, I'll be there in five minutes" he said and hung up. Five minutes later the doorbell rang.

"It's been six minutes, your timing is bad" she greeted him and Shane gasped and looked at his watch.

"It is not, not it's six minutes" he said and Mitchie laughed. "Your fun to mess with, you know that" she said.

Shane gasped, playfully this time. He lunged at her and Mitchie was hoisted into the air. He carried her to the couch and threw her down, before tickling her.

"Ha ha, stop Shane, stop it please, ha ha ha" Mitchie laughed as she squirmed.

"Never" Shane replied. He did stop a minute later. Mitchie sat up to breathe and then tackled him to the floor.

"Payback" she said but ended up just kissing him. He kissed back and they rolled on to the side kissing.

When they let go, Mitchie wanted more.

"Wow, guess the magazine really don't lie" she murmured. "Some things no" Shane agreed. He stood up and took her hand. She grasped it and stood as well.

"I love you" she said. She meant to say thanks and instead said that. 'your so stupid Torres' she scolded herself.

Shane didn't look scared though. He looked pleased, she noticed.

"I love you too, ever since the end of camp, I just didn't know if you felt the same way and…I didn't want it to be awkward for us" he said. Mitchie smiled and hugged him.

She threw her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist.

"I…I never met anyone like you Shane" she whispered in his ear. Shane nodded. He had been with many girls but none made him feel like he was just a guy and not a celebrity.

"Me too, I really love you Mitch" he whispered back.

Mitchie broke free and Shane reluctantly released her. "Michelle" she said.

"Michelle? Is that your real name?" Shane asked, confused. Mitchie nodded.

"When I learned to talk I called myself Mitchie and it kind of stuck. Only time I get called Michelle is if I'm in trouble" she said.

Shane smiled. "Aw, but why are you telling me this?" he asked and Mitchie shrugged.

"I want to be open with you, last year when you stormed away from me and I thought I lost you hurt me more than any other camper's hurt look. You mean a lot to me" Mitchie explained.

Shane smiled and pulled her in for another hug. He kissed her forehead as she leaned on his chest.

"Thank you Michelle, this mean I can call you that?" he asked. Mitchie shrugged.

"Only when were alone" she said and he nodded. They broke apart and shook hands on that.

"Works for me" Shane said. His expression then changed. He looked like a little boy with a plan.

"What?" she asked.

He shook his head. 'What are you thinking Gray? She's too pure for that' he thought. He subconsciously pulled at the ring on his hand.

Mitchie noticed. "Shane…" she said hesitantly.

"Mitch…on the phone earlier, I know you weren't just thinking of Katie were you?" Shane asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked slowly.

"Mitchie, we both love each other right?" he asked instead and she nodded, not sure what he was talking about.

"Well…" he went on but he couldn't find the words.

"Shane…are you asking me to have sex with you?" Mitchie blurted out.

Shane's eyes widened into a scared look but he nodded. "Yeah, I guess I am" he said.

"Okay" Mitchie said. She figured she'd lose her virginity some day, why not give it to a boy she loved?

Shane eyes widened more, if that was possible. Mitchie laughed and led him to her bedroom upstairs.

_Okay I'm not writing about that, I'll let you guys imagine whatever it is you want. I only turned this into Smitchie because of Jemi Obsessed, so now thanks to that wonderful reader, Mitchie may be a mother._

_I'm stopping it here. So Mitchie and Shane are no longer virgins now. I am personally being like the bros and waiting till I get married which I have no plan for a long time._

_Anyways, do you want Mitchie to be pregnant? Shall the next chapter be Natlyn? Shall I have Caitlyn forgive Nate? Do you still want the guys to make up?_

_Please tell me your ideas. I don't want to add characters though. It's only going to be Natlyn, Smitchie and Jason plus my character Katie._

_Okay till next chapter_

_Your crazy writer Ali _


	6. Connect Three is not having a good day

**Hey **

**Okay I think my idea was for Jason to have a kid but I guess I'm stuck with smitchie and Natlyn now (rolls eyes)**

**I still am not sure if Mitchie should be pregnant. I'm not sure how old Mitchie is supposed to be but Demi is only seventeen and even that is young**

**That and I got two reviews saying don't and do. I think I should just flip a coin but I won't decide yet**

**This is just a little filler and next one I'll get back to Jason, I just wanted to bring back Nate and bring in Caitlyn. **

_**Caitlyn Gellar had gone outside to see the weather that morning. It was a beautiful day with no clouds in the sky.**_

_**She walked to the stairs and her foot hit something soft. On the ground was a bird who seemed to have hurt its wing. **_

"_**Poor thing, I know someone who will care for you" she told it. Even a gross baby pigeon wouldn't be turned away. Caitlyn went back inside and grabbed a shoe box from her closet and then a couple old oven mitts.**_

_**She grabbed the bird and put it in the box and went back inside. She then tossed the gloves in the garbage before grabbing her phone.**_

_**She got a busy signal and hung up. She ugly bird squirmed in its box. **_

"_**Maybe I should just go downstairs" she thought. She went to the box and the bird tried to peck her.**_

"_**Forget it, let him come up here" she decided. She waited a few minutes and luckily the phone went through.**_

"_**Hello?" he answered, but not with a usual cheer. That bothered her slightly.**_

"_**Hi Jason, it's me Caitlyn" she said. **_

"_**Hello Caitlyn" Jason answered. "Are you okay?" she asked, forgetting the ugly bird that was in her kitchen. Jason sighed.**_

"_**Not really, I had a fight with the guys and so I left and am in a hotel room with Katie" he answered.**_

"_**Katie?" **_

_**Jason explained everything to her. "I can't abandon her Cait, Katie needs me and I really like her" he finished. Caitlyn nodded.**_

"_**Good for you Jason, can I say hello to her?" she asked and the phone was exchanged hands.**_

"_**Hello?" **_

"_**Hi, I'm Caitlyn, I'm Mitchie's best friend" Caitlyn said. "Really? Mitchie is so cool" Katie said.**_

"_**So am I, I can't wait to meet you""Me too, if we ever leave here, Nate and Shane don't like me" Katie said. **_

"_**Don't worry, I'll handle them" she promised.**_

_**Caitlyn hung up. The bird completely forgotten, Caitlyn ran out the door, slammed it and raced down the stairs.**_

"_**Nate Black, open this damn door" she yelled as she jumped the last two stairs and ran to pound on the door.**_

_**Shane opened it and jumped at the glare she gave him.**_

"_**How dare you! He's your friend, no matter what he is your best friend and you freaking abandon him" Caitlyn screamed.**_

"_**I…um…I gotta go Caity" Shane immediately stuttered and was glad he was wearing his shoes. He had planned to get something to eat and now it looked like he made the right call.**_

"_**I'm not finished with you Shane Adam Gray" Caitlyn yelled after him as he raced past her to the safety of his car.**_

"_**Sorry Caitlyn, Nate's inside, yell at him first" Shane called as he backed the car up and drove off.**_

_**Caitlyn huffed but went inside. Nate looked up from the couch and by the murderous look on her face he switched off the tv.**_

"_**Hi Caitlyn, what's new?" he asked, trying to keep calm. Which was pretty hard considering how scared he was. He had only seen her that mad once, when he accidentally broke her laptop.**_

_**That though looked like a cute puppy growling angrily at you compared to this. She was a Doberman and he was fresh, meat that wandered into her yard.**_

"_**Oh nothing Nathaniel, I found this hurt pigeon upstairs, though Jason would like to heal it and…he told me a little story" she answered. Nate gulped.**_

_**She had only used his full name when she was angry. She had only been angry once and he had vowed not to make her mad again. He'd have to try harder in the future to keep his promises.**_

"_**In my defense" he started and Caitlyn slammed the door.**_

"_**There…is…no…excuse…for…this" she said, emphasizing every word.**_

_**Nate cringed. "I know…I…got carried away" he said. **_

"_**You think!" She screamed. Caitlyn didn't look like she was going to calm down anytime soon.**_

"_**Caity…""Don't call me that, only my friends can call me nicknames" she sneered. **_

_**Okay, sure he had been a jerk, but that was uncalled for. That though gave him some confidence. Not a lot though.**_

"_**Oh come on, I'm not your friend because I think Jason's an idiot for adopting some whack job kid?" he asked. He stood up to face her. Two dumb moves.**_

_**The slap to his cheek knocked him back down.**_

"_**Helping a little girl be happy is not stupid Nathaniel Jerry Black" she yelled before she hit him.**_

_**She turned around and pulled open the door. "Jason's not the idiot, just you, I thought you were better than that, your music had so much passion but if this is how you treat your family and friends than I don't want any part" she said.**_

_**Then she took off the gold ring he gave her after admitting his true feelings to her and left.**_

_**So now you know what happened. I'm only the writer though, the credit goes to Angel Camille for wanting Natlyn to break up. Don't worry, I may get them back together. **_

_**Now back to the present. We left off with another couple going to bed and lets just say they fell asleep. Three hours. **_

**Shane woke up slightly groggy. He was on a queen size bed with a small lump beside him.**

**It took him a full three minutes before he realized where he was. Another two to remember how he got there.**

**Shane Gray then did what any sensible, loving, reasonable guy would do.**

**He got the hell out of there.**

**He grabbed his clothes and hurriedly threw them on not stopping to make himself look neat. Mitchie groaned and he gulped. He hated to look like the jackass rock star she had probably seen on hot tunes so he hurried his haste to leave.**

**Just before the girl he loved and hated to hurt woke up he was gone.**

"**Shane?" Mitchie called out. She reached out but only got air. **

"**Oh my god, I scared him off" she said and bolted upright. She hurriedly got dressed -not as fast as Shane- and left the house as well.**

**Her destination was a pharmacy, his was his apartment.**

**Shane pulled up ten minutes later and grabbed the still unlocked door. He sighed with relief that the psycho woman was gone and his moody psychotic band member was still there.**

"**I…think…I'm…in…huge…trouble" he told Nate, emphasizing each word.**

**Nate looked up from his guitar. Could this day get any worse?**

**Apparently it could as he waited for Shane to continue. What he said made Nate wish he was genius enough to make a time machine.**

'**Sure, lets start a band, it will only be about the music' he thought. 'Yeah sure, all about the music?' he thought sarcastically.**

**Least the day couldn't get worse. *cue rainstorm* What every time someone says it can't get worse, it rains. It's true.**

_**Review = love and I like love, I may marry it. **_


	7. C3 reunited, but news can change that

_Hi guys and girls. _

_Okay so we still don't know if Mitchie is pregnant and if Caitlyn will forgive Nate right?_

_I don't know either. Hopefully I will soon. Maybe not, I don't know yet._

Nate stared blankly at his room mate as he told him why he was in trouble.

"What the heck happened to us? Three years ago we were three kids who liked playing together, now I got a girlfriend who hates me, you made yours pregnant possibly and Jason has a kid" Nate said when Shane finished.

Shane put his head in his hands. "I know, until last year, it was just us, this is so hard" he answered.

"You two had protection right?" Nate asked and Shane nodded. "Those things don't always work though, according to the box. (_that's not experience, I got that off Friends)_

Nate nodded. "All right, so if she is, what will you do?" he asked.

Shane looked at him. "I'd…be the daddy I guess" he answered which made Nate sigh.

"I'm not going to have any friends left am I?" he asked and Shane grasped his shoulder.

"Don't talk like that buddy, you could be uncle Nate" he said and Nate twirled a finger.

"Yippee, Connect Three is done then right?" he asked and Shane shook his head.

"Never, I don't even know if Mitch is pregnant, I kind of just ditched her" he said.

"You know she'll be mad right?" Nate answered. Just what he needed, two scorned women. Caitlyn was scarier but Mitchie could be pretty scary too.

"Yeah…I'm going to steer clear of her for now, why don't we go find Jason and talk with him" Shane suggested.

"How exactly?""I don't know, you're the genius" Shane retorted. Nate rolled his eyes and took out his cell phone.

"I hope he answers" he said and dialed.

"Hello Nate, how are you?" a voice answered.

"Katie answered" Nate told Shane covering the mouth piece.

"Hi Katie, is Jason there, Shane and I thought about it and we want to apologize to you both" he said to Katie.

Katie grinned. She hoped that the boys would call and everything would be all right.

"Daddy, Nate's on the phone, he sounds really sorry" she told Jason. He was on his bed. When his phone rang, he chucked it to her, not wanting to speak with Nate still.

"Really?" he responded and she nodded. He snapped his fingers and Katie threw back the phone.

"You really sorry Nate? Cause you really hurt me" he said into the phone.

Nate sighed. "Yeah Jay, I really am, I overreacted and I'm sorry" he responded.

"Jay can we come see you? We need to chat, face to face" Shane said, snatching the phone off Nate.

"Sure, I'm tired of being mad, I love you guys so much, I don't want to lose you" Jason answered.

"We….love you too buddy" Shane answered, grimacing to Nate who chuckled.

Jason told Shane where he and Katie were and they hung up.

"Lets go Natey, least now its three to two, hopefully Jay can calm the savage beasts" Shane said to Nate when he hung up.

He gave back the phone and Nate put on his shoes.

"Yeah" he responded. When they got out, Caitlyn was coming back downstairs.

"Your back, I have a few words for you Gray" she said to Shane. Shane looked at Nate and the two ran off.

"Later Caity, we have to meet Jason" Shane yelled.

"What! I'm going to" she said. She had only flip flops on but she was still fast. She easily caught up and grabbed Nate's hand.

"Don't even try and stop me" she told him. Nate nodded.

They got to the car and the two sat in back while Shane drove.

Forty-five minutes later they knocked on the hotel door. Katie answered.

"Hi boys, and you must be Caity, nice to see you all" she said. Caitlyn smiled at her.

"You are a cute little girl" she said and bent to give her a hug. Katie hugged back with a smile. Shane and Nate hugged her too, afraid Caitlyn would glare at them.

"Hey guys, Cait" Jason then greeted them. He kissed Caitlyn's cheek and then pulled her to the side.

"Can you watch Katie for me? I think we should chat in private" he asked and Caitlyn nodded.

"Don't give in too easy Jay, I yelled at them for hurting you, don't just accept their apology, you don't deserve to be treated like that" she said and Jason pulled her in for a hug.

"You are the greatest Caitlyn Anne Gellar, thanks for scolding them but I think its time to settle this" he said and Caitlyn nodded.

"I guess" she said. She wasn't happy with it though. She was still mad.

"It's better like this, I need them anyway" he said and Caitlyn nodded again.

Jason kissed her again and left with Nate and Shane.

They stopped outside the door and Jason closed it. "So…you guys really sorry?" he asked and both nodded.

To prove it, the two grabbed Jason and hugged him. Jason was surprised but returned the hug.

"Group hug, been a long while since we did this" he said, enjoying the moment. It passed quickly as the two still weren't fond of them.

"Yeah, so we cool now?" Nate asked when they broke apart. Jason nodded and the three bumped fists.

Then Shane's phone rang.

It was Mitchie.

"Guys? What if…I'm still young…this is crazy" he stuttered.

"Do it Shane" Nate urged him.

Jason looked confused so Nate whispered to him. "It's not that bad Shane, being a father is pretty cool" he said.

"Yeah, your kid is ten and not in diapers, I'll be getting a baby" Shane whined.

The phone rung and Shane opened it.

"Hello Mitchie, how are you love bug?" he answered.

_All right I'll stop here. Next chapter I reveal it but I need your opinion._

_Do you want Mitchie pregnant? Yes or no?_

_I'm sorry Jemi, I can't do the fake thing, too much drama, either she is or isn't. _

_I kind of don't want her to be but it's your guys choice too. _


	8. Mitchie's news and Shane's punishment?

_Hey all, okay wow been a long time since I updated this story but hey I keep writing new ones. I gotta kill Bob, he's my muse. _

_*Locks up Bob in his room* Okay he's gone, maybe I'll stop making new stories *Bob gets out* Damn, lol_

_Anyway I been writing today now that I'm home and not as tired. _

_Anyway again, I looked at my reviews and only five people answered my question. Three said no, 2 said yes, and Jemi wants me to trick Shane so I guess she's a no._

_I guess I kept you waiting long enough, here is my decision. Hope none of you are too disappointed. _

"I'm fine Shane baby" Mitchie said testily into the phone.

Shane covered the mouth piece with his hand. "She is so mad at me" he whispered.

Nate and Jason gave him sympathetic looks.

"Keep talking pop star, only will get worse if you don't" Nate advised.

Shane nodded. "So…what's you been doing?" he asked nervously.

"Not much…woke up to an empty bed since my jerk of a boyfriend ditched me" Mitchie answered and Shane winced.

"Mitchie I'm…"

"Save it Shane…I got back from the pharmacy a minute ago" Mitchie cut him off.

"And…?" Shane asked weakly.

"Wouldn't you love to know" Mitchie answered coldly.

"Come on baby you know I love you" Shane whined.

Mitchie sighed. "It's a no" she said.

Shane cheered. "You don't have to be that happy" Mitchie scolded him.

"Why not? This is great news, I mean were pretty young to have a baby" Shane asked.

Mitchie only sighed and Shane heard her sniffle. "Did…did you want the baby?" he asked and Mitchie shrugged.

"I don't know…I guess not, I just hate you're so happy about this…I knew you'd ditch me" she answered.

"No…Mitch that's not" Shane said but Mitchie only huffed.

"Whatever…go have fun now that you're free again" she said and hung up.

Shane sighed. He tried to call her back but Mitchie ignored him.

"She's crying now because I cheered….I'm such an idiot" Shane told his friends.

Nate shrugged. "She's a girl Shane, you can't win with them…I'm sure she'll be okay soon" he said.

Shane nodded. "I guess unless she calls your girlfriend" he said and winced.

A few minutes later he had that answer as Caitlyn came out.

"That's it Gray now I'm really mad" she said and Shane took off.

Caitlyn chased him. "Get back here and face me…you don't go hurting your friends Shane Adam Gray" she yelled.

"Go away Caity, I don't want to talk to you" Shane yelled back.

"Too bad" she replied. She began to sprint, jumped and tackled the boy.

"You're so not faster than me" she said sitting on him.

"Get off me" Shane cried and Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

"No can do, I asked Mitchie what she wanted me to do and she said to punish you" she said.

"She did not! You're a liar Gellar" he cried.

Caitlyn smirked and took out her cell phone. Mitchie answered and they talked a second before Caitlyn gave him the phone.

She got off him but told him to not stand up. Shane, intimidated by her, obeyed.

"Mitchie I'm sorry" he said.

"I know Shane but…I can't forgive you" she answered.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked and paled at the answer.

"Come on Shane, It's not torture or anything" she added.

"Yeah sure except you're leaving it to her" he replied.

"Well she cares for me"

"Fine only for you" he gave in.

"Good and then after I want you to come over and show me the proof" she said. "I love you" she added.

"Love you too" he answered and they both hung up.

"Now do you believe me?" Caitlyn asked with a smirk.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"Caitlyn shrugged. "Maybe a little…come on man you know you deserve this" she said.

"Whatever…did you do this to Nate too?"

Caitlyn didn't answer but her smirk gave it away. "None of your business" she said.

She took his hand and they walked back together. "Meet me in my apartment later" she whispered when they got back.

_Kind of a filler but this will be a long story._

_Questions._

_What do you think Mitchie asked Caitlyn to do?_

_What do you think Mitchie should say when she sees Shane again?_

_Do you think Jason should discipline Katie sometime in the story?_

_Do you think he should allow his friends to discipline her?_

_That's all but please post ideas too, I can't promise I'll use them but I do read them and give them thought I promise_

_Thanks for reading and drop a review please_


	9. Natlyn is back and the boys are punished

_You all make me laugh, I love your ideas. It was kind of what I was going for to be honest lol._

_Thanks for answering my questions, really helps me get a feel for the story and I do believe Jason is capable of punishing his kid. He's still a nut but he can be responsible._

_I promise this will get interesting as I get into the story but prepare for a laugh as I take your guys advice._

They got back in the room and Katie smiled at them from her bed. She was sitting next to Nate playing war.

Jason looked up from his bed. He was reading a book about birds waiting for the two to return.

"Hi…everything okay?" Katie asked seeing their faces. Shane nodded.

"Yeah kiddo…we're fine" he said and Caitlyn nodded in agreement as she saw in his face he didn't want to worry the kid.

'Least he's learning' she thought amused.

Nate stood up. "Well I guess we should leave…Jason you'll come home soon right?" he asked and Jason nodded.

"I only paid for a night to be honest, I was really hoping this wouldn't break our awesome friendship" he said.

Shane nodded. "Nah…we were shocked I have to admit but it is your life and we'll support it" he said.

"I guess since he said we I have to agree" Nate said and everyone laughed.

"That's cause your younger Nate…we older boys get to decide your fate" Shane teased and Nate smirked.

"Oh yeah sure and yet I'm the smartest" he retorted and Shane gasped. He got a pillow from Katie and bopped him.

"Okay I'm leaving now" Nate cried and started to storm off but was grabbed.

Jason had his arm and Shane's pillow. He threw the pillow back and then dragged Nate to a chair.

He pushed him into it and then grabbed Caitlyn's hand and led her to his bed.

"You two aren't leaving till you make up" he said knowing fully they hadn't.

"Who says I want to make up with that jerk" Caitlyn snapped as she folded her arms.

"Fine, not like I want you back either" Nate huffed.

Jason sighed. "Fine but you're not leaving till you make up….Shane take Katie out anywhere…I'll call you when we get our lovebirds back" he said.

Shane nodded, grateful to leave the drama. He already had enough coming to him later.

Katie looked worried but obeyed Jason and put on her shoes.

"I don't like when people fight…especially when it's my family" she told Shane after he shut the door.

Shane stroked her hair. "Me either princess but they'll be fine…if anyone can fix a relationship it's your daddy" he said and she grinned.

"Good…so are you and Mitchie fighting too?" she asked.

"Sort of…but I'm going to make up with her later I promise" he said and Katie nodded.

"Good…can I ask one more question?" she asked as they walked.

"Sure"

Katie became quiet as she wasn't sure she wanted to ask anymore.

"What's up kiddo? You can ask anything" Shane assured her.

"Well….I…" Katie hesitated.

Shane stopped her and sat down. He pulled her into his lap and made her look at him.

"Come on kid don't be afraid of me…I promise I won't hurt you" he said.

Katie gave him a surprised look. "How did you know that was my question?" she asked amazed.

"Huh?"

"My question…I was going to ask if you, uncle Nate or Daddy would ever spank me if I was bad…when my daddy was alive three years ago he'd give me a few spanks if I was bad" she said.

"Well I…I don't really know what'd we do actually" Shane admitted.

"Oh…okay, I guess I'll just have to be good then" she said.

"Good answer…you're a cool kid Katie…I'm glad Jason found you" Shane said.

"Really? I thought you didn't like me?" Katie asked confused.

"That was me being a jerk…I thought Jason was being stupid becoming a dad but he isn't…he's being a good person, I was the stupid one" he said.

Katie smiled. "I really like him" she said.

"Me too…okay enough chatter let's go bowling" he said and Katie agreed.

They got up and left. Shane led Katie to the car and both climbed in the front and buckled up.

Katie wasn't the best bowler so she did bumpers one game then tried without a second.

Shane lost to her first game and won next because she got a lot of gutters.

The last game Katie won because she went back on bumpers.

After that Shane called Jason and found they were talking, or rather yelling and it wasn't good time to return.

So Shane took Katie to pizza and ice cream and then to a movie of her choice.

After the movie Nate and Caitlyn were finally at peace. Shane went back up with a sleeping Katie and Jason took her from him.

He put her to bed and kissed her cheek lovingly which made Shane fully realize he had been wrong. Jason would be okay.

Caitlyn smirked at Shane when they left.

"Ready Gray?" she asked and Shane groaned but nodded. Jason popped out then.

"Oh Caity don't forget to email me the pictures…not everyday my brothers turn into sisters" he said and Caity nodded with a laugh.

She high-fived him as Nate and Shane groaned.

Nate whispered to Shane. "I told you you can't win with women…this was only way she'd forgive me…because she obviously did nothing wrong" he hissed.

"You made your best friend mad and then argued with me about it Nathaniel" Caitlyn said with a smirk.

"Okay fine but come on this is abuse" he whined.

"I know" she said still smirking. "Your girlfriend is evil" Shane whispered.

"You just now figured that out…but I love her" Nate said back.

The drive back was silent as both looked out the windows as their last moments of dignity flew by.

Caitlyn led them upstairs to her apartment and told them to sit on her couch as she disappeared into her bedroom.

She came out holding two dresses. Both were two red mini dresses with spaghetti straps. In her other hand were matching heels and two razors.

"You'll need to shave and then I'll do your hair" she said and both groaned.

"Oh stop whining ladies you're going to look gorgeous" she teased.

The two glared at her and took the dresses. Nate got the bedroom while Shane took the bathroom.

They came out ten minutes later messing with the bras they were given.

"Oh I forgot" Caity said and grabbed something from her dresser. She then stuffed socks to make boobs.

"You're really evil" Shane said as she took pictures.

"Proud of it…nice legs Gray very cute" she said as Shane gave a sarcastic smile she snapped the picture.

When she got Nate's she smacked Shane's hand for trying to undress. Her doorbell rang and she went to get it.

Shane and Nate grabbed pillows to cover up but it was only Mitchie.

"I had to come…pictures just aren't enough you know" she told Caitlyn who nodded in agreement.

"Ha ha…am I done now honey?" Shane whined.

"Actually…." Mitchie began and Shane paled.

"You…you wouldn't make us go out like this…I mean I know you're mad and all but…this could really ruin us" he said slowly.

Caitlyn laughed. "Trust me even I'm not that cruel" she said and disappeared again.

Mitchie smiled and squeezed Shane's hand lovingly.

"Neither am I honey…we got wigs" she giggled and sure enough Caitlyn came out with two brunette's wigs.

Shane groaned but had to admit it was at least a disguise. He put it on and the long hair fell past his shoulders.

He looked stupid to be honest.

Nate didn't look any better as he stuffed his curls into a long curly haired wig.

"Mitchie I'd like you to meet Shania and Natalie our spa buddies" Caitlyn said when the boys hair was completely concealed.

They only groaned. Mitchie ignored them and took both their hands. She opened the door, grinned and then closed it with a laugh.

"Okay fine we won't go out but we are giving you makeovers and taking more pictures then you can become men again" she said as both looked relieved.

"Your not going to show people are you?" Nate then asked and Mitchie shook her head.

Mitchie looked at Caitlyn who shrugged.

"Think we'd do that to you two?" she asked and both nodded.

"I have no doubt the evilness that is you Caitlyn Gellar" Shane said and Caity laughed.

"Well for your information I won't show anyone but Jason…this really is for him anyway since you hurt him" she said.

Both nodded. "Yeah okay fine we deserve this…can we just finish this torture and never speak of it again" Nate demanded and both girls laughed.

"Aw Natey is so cute when he is mad" Mitchie cooed.

He folded his arms in a pout and so Mitchie kissed his cheek then pinched it.

"Okay Caity I'll take Natalie and you can have Shania" she said and Caitlyn agreed and led Shane to her bedroom.

Ten minutes later the pictures were taken and the boys couldn't get out of their getups fast enough.

They came out in boxers after removing the girly stuff and Mitchie snapped photos.

"Now these may go out online…such hot sexy bodies" she said and Caitlyn agreed.

Both rolled their eyes but then began to pose and the girls whooped.

An hour more of their shenanigans and everyone was exhausted.

Caitlyn asked Nate to stay with her so he did. Mitchie called her home and her mom said it was all right for her to stay.

She went downstairs with Shane and they went inside.

"That was fun" she said and he gave her a 'yeah right' look.

She only smiled and Shane then smiled. He took her hands and caressed them.

"I really am sorry for hurting you Mitchie…I want you to know if you had been pregnant I'd be the dad…I love you so much" he said.

Mitchie smiled bigger.

"Thanks Shane…but lets not for least a few years…then we can get Katie to baby-sit" she said and he laughed and agreed.

They went to bed happy once again after that.

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter and more to come. _

_I also hope you all aren't too disappointed Mitchie isn't pregnant. It was just some drama I threw in. I like throwing curveballs._

_Tell me anything you'd like to see happen in the story._

_Should Katie get into trouble soon?_

_If so should it be big trouble like she breaks something of Shane or Nates?_

_Do you want any more fights to happen? More drama?_

_Ideas are helpful. _


	10. Jason and Katie have a chat

_Aw thanks to you all so much for answering my questions. I may post a couple every chapter now because you all are so neat._

_Okay so I guess Jason should discipline Katherine. It may not be right away as they only just met but then this story is far from finished._

_Katie will grow as story goes on so story may end when she hits eighteen which I have no clue when that'll be._

_Thanks you all so kindly. You all rock at Camp Rock. _

_Oh and I like jumping between everyone so I may jump from Jay/Katie to Shane/Mitchie or Nate/Caitlyn but most likely it'll only be the six of them in this story with maybe a couple appearances of others._

_I'm now going to go into more detail about miss Katherine Danielle Robin-Green. Enjoy. _

_I OWN NOTHING BUT KATIE GREEN. _

The next morning Jason paid for the room and they left for home.

He noticed Katie was very quiet and assumed it was just nerves. She'd be living with three guys after all.

The ten year old stared out of her window. She was nervous but not about her living arrangements.

She had looked at Jason's phone when she played solitaire and saw the date.

She was afraid to tell Jason though. She had no idea what he'd think of her.

'He already knows I'm a thief now he could hate me and he'll send me back' she thought.

She blinked her eyes to keep the tears away. She wanted to avoid the conversation as long as she could.

'He's gonna either send me away or spank me really hard for being a bad selfish and stupid kid' she thought.

Jason stole quick glances at his little girl and could tell something was wrong.

'I hope she isn't thinking I'm too irresponsible too…I really want her around' he thought.

He put on the radio and Katie snapped from her thoughts.

"Sorry I just hate silence" Jason explained and Katie forced a small smile.

"Me too" she lied. Katherine loved silence, it helped her to ponder, she'd often lock herself in her room when she wasn't doing chores or eating.

She did close her eyes and listen to the voices sing. Many had such beautiful voices like her mother's.

When they were near their house a woman Katie knew came on and sang a beautiful song.

"Oh my gosh" Katie murmured.

"You know the song?" Jason asked and Katie nodded.

"Her name is Crystal Lee Robin…she is…or rather was my mother…she was named after her grandma and grandpa" Katie explained.

Jason whistled. "I'm so sorry kid…I'll change it" he said and she grabbed his hand.

"Please don't…I mean…never mind" she stuttered. 'Now you done it' she thought but Jason didn't seem angry.

"It's okay Katie…she sounds so beautiful" he said and Katie nodded.

The song ended as Jason parked and for some reason Katie decided to tell him what she had been dreading.

"Yesterday was her and daddy's death day" she murmured.

As she had feared Jason got angry. But not because of the anniversary.

"Why didn't you tell me yesterday? We could have gone to the cemetery" he asked and Katie shrugged.

"I dunno" she said.

"That's not an answer" he shouted and Katie flinched but he didn't notice.

"Oh my gosh what the heck do I even know about you besides you're an orphan thief who I like" he pondered.

Katie shrugged. "I told you my name and that I been an orphan three years" she said.

"Yeah, real good, I know crap about my own kid" he said exasperated.

Katie began to cry. "I'm sorry" she said softly.

Jason hit the wheel and took off her belt.

"No kid…" he started but Katie was already gone fearful he'd harm her.

She ran upstairs though and knocked on Caitlyn's door. When she answered Katie jumped on to her crying.

"Don't let him hurt me" she yelled as Jason came up running after her.

"I won't hurt you sweetheart…I am really sorry I got mad" he said before Caitlyn could speak.

Caitlyn stroked the girls hair and invited the two inside.

She bent and pulled Katie away from her. "Trust me kiddo you're safe with Jason…everyone will yell sometimes but Jason is really nice" she said and Jason gave her a smile.

Katie nodded but didn't make a move to Jason.

Jason sighed and went to her. "Will you sit with me and Caitlyn at least?" he asked and she nodded.

She sat with Caitlyn on the couch and Jason knelt before her.

"Listen Katherine…I shouldn't yelled at you…I'm the adult here and I should have talked with you more about your past" he said.

Caitlyn gave him a look and he shrugged. Caity bit her lip nervously.

'I just have to trust him, he can do this' she scolded herself. She wouldn't be like the guys she decided.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Jay, you took a big leap into parenthood and just got excited…but you have to know you can't be a big brother like Shane or Nate you have to be able to guide her" she said.

Jason nodded. "I realized that when I yelled" he said sheepishly.

Katie wiped her eyes no longer afraid of him. Well not that much anymore.

"So…can I still be your girl?" she asked and Jason nodded.

"I'd miss you if you weren't" he said honestly and pulled her to him for a big hug.

Caitlyn got up. "I'll give you a minute and tell the guys your back" she said and Jason nodded as she left.

He sat on the floor and held Katie in his lap.

"I think now that we've known each other a few days we should go over some rules" he suggested and Katie nodded.

"Will you punish me if I'm bad?" she asked and Jason nodded.

"I guess I'll have to" he said honestly and she could see he didn't seem fond of the idea either.

"Like a spanking?" she asked. Jason looked sick at the idea.

"I…I really don't know Katherine…why don't we take this one step at a time?" he suggested and she nodded.

"Okay daddy, I'll be so good anyway you won't have to spank me" she said which made him smile.

"Good and just so you will my rules are you don't lie to anyone, you don't steal which means borrowing without asking, and if I'm ever not around you tell Nate, Mitchie, Caitlyn or Shane if you ever want to go outside" he said.

Katie nodded. "Those are good rules daddy" she said with a smile.

"Good…glad we understand each other" Jason replied. "I love you pumpkin so much" he added.

"I love you too…so do you want to know more about my past?" she asked and Jason nodded.

"I'd love it but why don't you tell everyone…I'm sure everyone is excited to get to know more about you" he suggested and Katie nodded.

He got up lifting Katie with him and carried her out like a little bride.

Katie snuggled her head on to his shoulder feeling happy again.

'I am so glad Jason isn't mad anymore…this will be so much fun' she thought no longer worried.

_And we'll stop it here heh heh, so next chapter I'll explain more about Katie, I want to do a little now and then so you'll get to know my character more._

_As for her appearance I guess it's all up to you, I see someone who looks a little like me I guess cause I was so cute._

_Picture a ten year old kid with shoulder length straight brown hair with brown eyes and whatever else you want her to look like._

_Stories are fun because you can imagine new characters however you like and I really hope you enjoy Katie. I own nothing but her._


End file.
